Example embodiments of the disclosed subject matter relate to a stack-type semiconductor package, and in particular, to a stack-type semiconductor package including a pad structure capable of improving routability and characteristics of the package.
Recently, demand has increased for a single system with a plurality of processors or a multicore processor system in order to implement higher performance and more efficient portable electronic applications, such as a portable multimedia player (PMP), a mobile phone, a smart phone, a global positioning system (GPS), a navigation system, a digital camera, a digital video camera, or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
For example, as the result of user's requirement, there is an increasing demand for mobile phones with additional functions of playing music and movies, game console, taking pictures, or realizing payment, in addition to the basic phone function. Accordingly, there is a desire to integrate not only a communication processor, which is configured to perform communication modulation and demodulation, but also a media processor, which is configured to perform application functions, except the communication function, on a printed circuit board in the mobile phone. This may be achieved by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips in a package or stacking one package on another package. For example, in a package-on-package (PoP) structure, one of the stacked packages may include a plurality of semiconductor chips. In this case, since the plurality of the semiconductor chips should be electrically connected to each other within one package, a wiring structure of the device may become complex: that is, the device may suffer from decreased routability.